


Foolproof

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>разрешение на перевод получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foolproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758575) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> разрешение на перевод получено

Когда Стайлз заходит в комнату Скотта, тот сидит возле стола, развалившись в унылой позе в кресле на колесиках и подперев голову рукой.  
– Ну? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он с разбега запрыгивает на кровать, потом переворачивается на бок и оказывается лицом к лицу со Скоттом. – Как все прошло?  
– Плохо, – уныло отвечает Скотт.  
Стайлз смотрит выжидающе, но Скотт качает головой и вместе с креслом разворачивается к нему спиной.  
Стайлз вздыхает. Если Скотт не хочет говорить с ним о своем свидании с Эллисон, отлично – Стайлза уже тошнит от постоянных разговоров о ней. Но, к сожалению, он все еще лучший друг Скотта. А лучшим друзьям иногда приходится делать то, что не хочется.  
Стайлз вытягивает ногу и толкает кресло, разворачивая его так, чтобы Скотт смотрел на него.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает он.  
Плотину прорывает.  
– Это было ужасно. На самом деле, поначалу все шло не так уж плохо – я имею в виду, когда мы были в кино. Это было по-настоящему здорово… – лицо Скотта начинает приобретать мечтательное выражение, но, к счастью, оно почти сразу исчезает. – А потом мы пошли к ней домой, и… ну, ты понимаешь… целовались – и я начал обращаться! Я не хотел, чтобы она это видела, поэтому просто сбежал, без каких-либо объяснений!  
Стайлз присвистывает.  
– Хреново, чувак.  
– Кому ты это говоришь! – отвечает Скотт. – Дерек сказал, что когда-нибудь я научусь справляться с этим, но мне нужно уже сейчас!  
– Возможно, тебе стоит потренироваться, – предлагает Стайлз. – Типа… смоделировать ситуацию, когда ты превращаешься в волка, но так, чтобы это было безопасно, и поработать над контролем.  
Скотт смотрит на него с надеждой.  
– Ладно. Как?  
Стайлз вспоминает все, что он видел и читал об оборотнях.  
– Нууу, нам нужно ввести тебя в состояние возбуждения…  
– Возбуждения? – удивленно повторяет Скотт.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
– Ладно тебе, Скотт, попытайся посмотреть на это с научной точки зрения. Мы должны возбудить твою вегетативную нервную систему, и это запустит обращение.  
– Хорошо, я согласен. Ну, и как мы?..  
– Это сработает, если ты выйдешь из себя, – говорит Стайлз. – Так… Сейчас я попробую тебя разозлить.  
Скотт кивает, и Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Их дружба со Скоттом всегда строилась по одному простому принципу: если кто-то из них обижал другого, то получал сдачи, и все шло как раньше. Они не держали зла друг на друга. Стайлз так глубоко похоронил прежние обиды, что не может вспомнить ничего подходящего. Тем не менее ему не нужно много времени, чтобы придумать тему, которая приведет Скотта в бешенство.  
– Ты не заслуживал того, чтобы стать оборотнем, – говорит он Скотту. – Ты был обыкновенным неудачником и отстойно играл в лакросс. Эээ… Эллисон ненавидела бы тебя, если бы не эти тупые волчьи фокусы, и даже сейчас она думает о том, чтобы изменить тебе с… со мной. Да. Э… теперь ты просто жуткий монстр, как Дерек, и я… я ненавижу тебя?  
Скотт качает головой:  
– Чтоб ты знал, все это скорее загонит меня в депрессию, чем разозлит.  
– Ох, – вздыхает Стайлз, затем на всякий случай уточняет: – Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле я так не думаю, правда?  
– Конечно, знаю, ты никуда не годный лжец. – Скотт откидывает голову назад и со вздохом закрывает глаза. – Если честно, я и не думал, что это сработает.  
– Вот как, – недовольно говорит Стайлз.  
Неужели так сложно разобраться с тем как… И тут его осеняет идея, и Стайлз, не раздумывая, вскакивает и чмокает Скотта в губы.  
Скотт распахивает глаза – огромные и желтые.  
– Что… – начинает он, но заканчивает фразу неразборчивым рычанием. Стайлз отползает назад, тут же пожалев о своей импульсивности, когда Скотт бросается к нему. Лицо Скотта покрыто волосами, зубы огромные и острые, а его когти, когда он поднимает руку к лицу Стайлза, пугающе заточены.  
– Похоже, это сработало! – верещит Стайлз, падая с кровати и откатываясь в сторону, в то время как Скотт пытается схватить его.  
Скотт немедленно оказывается на нем, с волчьей силой прижимая Стайлза к ковру и обнажая зубы.  
– Скотт! – вскрикивает Стайлз. – О, Господи. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не убивай меня! Прости меня!  
Скотт замирает, его зубы в паре сантиметров от того, чтобы разорвать Стайлзу горло. Стайлз чувствует, как его бьёт дрожь. И вдруг, к его удивлению, Скотт начинает постепенно изменяться, в конце концов превращаясь в обыкновенного, безобидного человека. Он садится и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
– Какого черта, Стайлз?  
Теперь, когда опасность миновала, адреналин в венах Стайлза быстро превращает страх в восторг:  
– Это сработало! Я имею в виду, всё получилось, ты изменился! Теперь нам нужно тренироваться, до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь меняться.  
Скотт смотрит на него, потом в сторону. Он заливается краской, но слегка усмехается.  
– Ты, должно быть, шутишь?  
Стайлз улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
– Ты хочешь целоваться с Эллисон? Тогда учись себя контролировать!  
– Я не могу поверить, что это происходит, – смеясь, бормочет Скотт, пока Стайлз поднимается.  
– Просто сосредоточься на том, чтобы не сделать из меня собачий корм, если ты не против, – говорит Стайлз.  
Но когда Стайлз подходит ближе, они оба быстро перестают смеяться. У Скотта все еще красные щеки, а Стайлз чувствует, как его собственное лицо становится все горячее, когда они встают напротив друг друга, старательно отводя взгляды.  
Проще всего было бы сдаться, посмеяться над этим и вернуться к обычной жизни. Но какая-то часть Стайлза понимает, что это важно. Он не хочет, чтобы Скотт навредил Эллисон, или игроку во время лакросса, или еще кому-то. Скотт никогда не сможет простить себе этого. А другая часть Стайлза, что ж…  
Он кладет руку на плечо Скотту. Тот сбрасывает ее нервным движением и отступает назад.  
– Да ладно тебе, – бормочет Стайлз, раздражаясь.  
Он облизывает губы, и Скотт быстро отводит взгляд.  
– Послушай, – говорит он, но Стайлз хватает его за плечи, прежде чем тот успевает продолжить. Он прижимается к губам Скотта в быстром, жестком поцелуе, а потом отпрыгивает назад. Но волк не появляется. Скотт остается на месте и всего лишь краснеет еще больше.  
Стайлз изумленно распахивает глаза.  
– У тебя получилось! Это действительно работает!  
Скотт качает головой, глядя в пол.  
– Ни фига, чел. На этот раз я не рассердился, просто неловко себя чувствовал.  
– О, – говорит Стайлз. – Тогда, полагаю… – он снова делает шаг к Скотту.  
– Что? – спрашивает Скотт. – Да брось, это не…  
– Это сработает, – уверенно говорит Стайлз, – нам просто нужно разозлить тебя по-настоящему.  
Скотт и так кажется в достаточной степени недовольным, тем не менее он кивает, и Стайлз подходит ближе. Они по-прежнему не смотрят друг другу в глаза, но Стайлз не может перестать поглядывать на рот Скотта. Боковым зрением он видит, что Скотт смотрит вниз, на его губы, это смущает и одновременно вроде как круто. Ситуация настолько неловкая, что он с трудом держит себя в руках, но возбуждение от того, что его план работает, наполняет ему вены. Оно смешано со страхом – поскольку Скотт запросто может убить его, – и с волнением другого рода, потому что Стайлз не осмелился бы на это раньше, но он действительно, действительно, хочет просто…  
… наклониться и поцеловать Скотта. В этот раз тот не отскакивает сразу же, и они замирают так на мгновение. Стайлз немного теряет равновесие, поэтому придвигается ближе, чтобы соединить их губы, и это заставляет его сердце пропустить удар. Он еще немного подается вперед, чувствуя движение губ Скотта на своих губах. У Скотта на удивление мягкие губы, их приятно касаться, и Стайлз слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы поймать нижнюю губу Скотта своими…  
Как вдруг Скотт отталкивает его, так сильно, что Стайлз приземляется на задницу. Скотт пристально смотрит на него желтыми глазами. Он впивается когтями в стену позади него. Стайлза тут же снова охватывает смертельный ужас. Но потом, глубоко вздохнув, Скотт закрывает глаза. И открывает их снова карими. Когти втягиваются.  
– Ты не обратился полностью! – говорит Стайлз, все еще слегка задыхаясь. Он поднимается на ноги. – Это круто.  
– Стайлз, это безумие… – с порозовевшим лицом протестует Скотт.  
– Но у тебя получается, – возражает Стайлз. Он слишком обрадован успехом своего плана, чтобы переживать из-за неловкости. К тому же, целоваться со Скоттом оказалось очень круто. Он наклоняется. – Готов?  
Скотт колеблется, потом кивает. На этот раз оказывается проще найти правильный наклон головы. Несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, Стайлз действует медленно, даря Скотту долгие поцелуи с закрытым ртом. Он, наверное, мог бы делать это вечно, ощущая свежесть губ Скотта своими губами.  
В ответ Скотт нетерпеливо стонет – ну, по правде говоря, это больше похоже на рычание, – и кладет руку на затылок Стайлзу. Он целует так настойчиво, что Стайлз слегка приоткрывает рот, и на одно короткое сладостное мгновение их языки трутся друг от друга…  
– Ай! – вскрикивает Стайлз в рот Скотту. – Ай-ай-ай!  
Скотт отпрыгивает назад, в то время как Стайлз проводит языком по раненой губе. Он чувствует вкус крови.  
– Может, в следующий раз остановимся до того, как вылезут клыки? – начинает он, но замолкает, когда бросает взгляд на Скотта.  
Скотт со свирепым выражением лица смотрит на кровь на губе Стайлза. Его глаза мерцают желтым, уже заостренные клыки удлиняются, шерсть растет.  
– Ну же, Скотт! – говорит Стайлз, испуганно отступая назад. – Ты сможешь с этим справиться!  
Очевидно, это срабатывает, потому что Скотт отводит взгляд от поцарапанной губы Стайлза и медленно возвращает себе человеческий облик. Поглядев на Стайлза, он морщится.  
– Прости.  
– Все нормально, – говорит Стайлз. – Потому мы и делаем это. Чтобы ты не разыгрывал перед Эллисон сцену «Почему у тебя такие большие зубы?»  
Скотт усмехается, но смотрит на Стайлза со странным выражением на лице. Когда Стайлз шагает вперед, он двигается навстречу и берет его голову в ладони. Стайлз, заинтригованный, позволяет Скотту приподнять его лицо. Скотт наклоняется, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, облизывает ранку на его губе. Стайлз слегка дергается, а Скотт… Скотт трясется крупной дрожью, крепко сжимая голову Стайлза. Долгое мгновение он прерывисто дышит с закрытыми глазами, но когда открывает их, они карие.  
Стайлз готов сказать что-то типа: «Твой волк под контролем, отличная работа», или, возможно: «Это самая лучшая вещь, которая когда-либо случалась со мной», – но не успевает до того, как Скотт придвигается, чтобы вновь поцеловать его.  
Их губы встречаются, влажные и открытые, и они целуются, быстро и жадно. Стайлз хотел бы подробно проанализировать свои ощущения от каждого соприкосновения их языков, но у него нет на это времени – слишком много всего происходит, и он не хочет отвлекаться.  
Скотт целуется жадно, вталкивая язык глубоко в рот Стайлзу. Ради эксперимента, Стайлз пробует пососать его. Ощущения удивительные, и Скотт, должно быть, тоже впечатлен, потому что внезапно Стайлз получает болезненный укол там, где пальцы Скотта прикасаются к голове. Поняв это, Скотт пытается отстраниться, но Стайлз, которого в этот момент не способна остановить даже угроза для его жизни, тянется за ним, вылизывая ему рот. Он чувствует, как удлиняются клыки Скотта и понимает, что пора притормозить, но Скотт рычит что-то бессвязное в рот Стайлзу, и клыки исчезают, а рука Скотта на голове Стайлза становится нежной.  
Когда они, наконец, разрывают поцелуй, Скотт полностью выглядит как человек. Стайлз дарит ему последний влажный поцелуй, а потом они прижимаются друг к другу лбами и пытаются восстановить дыхание.  
– Стайлз, это гениально, – говорит Скотт. – Безумно, но гениально. Безумно и вроде как по-гейски, но гениально.  
– Эй! – Стайлз мягко отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Скотта. – Я просто хочу помочь тебе, чел, и только.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Скотт. Ему даже не нужно произносить вслух, что он старается ради Эллисон, они оба знают, как обстоят дела – и это совершенно не меняет того, что происходит между ними.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть серьезно.  
– Круто, что ты справился, но я думаю, пришло время поднять планку.  
– Ну, давай, – говорит Скотт.  
Стайлз двумя руками хватает Скотта за футболку и притягивает его ближе. Скотт сталкивается с ним, и они прижимаются друг к другу, живот к животу, грудь к груди.  
Даже после всех поцелуев такое сближение оказывается очень интимным. Стайлз чувствует каждый сбивчивый вдох Скотта, каждое движение его груди, твердой и теплой, прижатой к нему. Стайлз прижимается лицом к шее Скотта, вдыхая его мускусный запах, и целует слегка приоткрытым ртом. Каждая мелочь, которую он делает, ощущается как нечто новое и волнующее, но часть его все еще не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Чтобы убедиться в этом, он кусает кожу у основания шеи Скотта.  
Скотт напрягается всем телом. Его хватка становится сильнее. Занервничав, Стайлз прикасается рукой к лицу Скотта. Оно волосатее, чем обычно.  
Скотт со смехом фыркает ему в ухо.  
– Я все контролирую, тебе придется придумать что-то покруче.  
– О, правда? – говорит Стайлз.  
Недолго думая, он снова хватает Скотта за бедра и вбивается в него. Его член болезненно тверд, и даже простое прикосновение к жаркому телу Скотта доставляет удивительное удовольствие. Скотт задыхается от возбуждения, а через Стайлза словно проходит электрический ток, когда он чувствует напряженный член Скотта у своего бедра.  
Стайлз отодвигается настолько, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Скотт не выглядит как волк, просто возбужден и немного напуган.  
– Все в порядке? – шепчет Стайлз.  
Глаза Скотта улыбаются, когда он наклоняется и произносит в губы Стайлзу: – Ага.  
Больше нет смысла отрицать то, что происходит. Что Стайлз хочет больше всего на свете, так это потереться членом о ногу своего лучшего друга, и он это делает. И это восхитительно.  
Они снова целуются, с легкостью подстраиваясь друг к другу в беспорядочном и сладком ритме. Их бедра одновременно движутся по кругу, и это создает приятные ощущения даже через штаны. Но чего-то недостаточно – темпа, угла, давления – и Стайлз уверен, что Скотт тоже это чувствует, судя по голодным порыкиваниям из глубины его горла. Стайлз разрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша.  
– Просто ложись – ложись на кровать, – говорит он.  
– Ты уверен? – нервно спрашивает Скотт.  
– Мы будем проверять эту штуку с волком или что? – произносит Стайлз с уверенностью, которой не испытывает.  
Он толкает Скотта бедрами, тот послушно отступает назад и тянет за собой Стайлза, поэтому на кровать они падают вместе, переплетясь руками и ногами.  
– Ай, Скотт! – вскрикивает Стайлз с фальшивым возмущением, пытаясь выпутаться.  
Раньше они много раз бывали в этой комнате, валялись вместе на кровати, возились и боролись друг другом. Но сейчас он хорошо осознает, что происходит нечто совершенно другое.  
Член Стайлза болезненно тверд, и даже несмотря на то, что он пытается продемонстрировать сдержанность, ему очень нравится, как колено Скотта вжимается между его бедер.  
После нескольких попыток Скотт наконец-то выбирается из-под Стайлза и укладывается на спину. Стайлз на четвереньках следует за ним. Он останавливается, когда оказывается прямо над Скоттом, даже не прикасаясь к нему, сжав коленями его бедра. Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга.  
Волосы Скотта спутаны, лицо все еще пылает. Его губы покраснели от поцелуев, широко распахнутые глаза потемнели. Он выглядит восхитительно: одновременно, как Скотт, которого Стайлз всегда знал и любил, и как-то по-новому, словно сексуальный незнакомец, с которым Стайлз только что встретился. Волна желания накрывает Стайлза, ему хочется прижаться к Скотту всем телом и зацеловать его. Но он заставляет себя сдерживаться, потому что знает, что он должен делать дальше, и возбуждение пузырится в его крови, как газированная вода.  
Стайлз садится на колени. Медленно, стараясь сдержать дрожь в руках, он тянется к своим джинсам и расстегивает ширинку. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Скотта, пока стягивает боксеры и достает член.  
Сердце стучит у него в ушах, и он возбужден сильнее, чем был когда-либо в своей жизни. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому просто проводит рукой по члену, вверх и вниз, несколько раз, и когда Скотт хриплым голосом говорит «Стайлз», ситуация становится чересчур напряженной. Он перестает двигать рукой и делает глубокий вдох, потому что не хочет, чтобы все закончилось так быстро. Сидя на пятках, он тянется к шортам Скотта, шортам, которые, о Господи, четко обрисовывают очертания его члена.  
Сглотнув, Стайлз неуверенно проводит пальцами по члену Скотта. Он дергается у него под рукой. Скотт издает звук, похожий на низкий скулеж, и когда Стайлз поднимает взгляд, то видит глаза Скотта, голодные и желтые. Стайлзу хватает времени только чтобы успеть подумать «Ох, дерьмо», прежде чем Скотт бросается вперед. Он опрокидывает Стайлза, и тот начинает сопротивляться, но его ноги запутались в джинсах. Он пытается откатиться, но Скотт наваливается сверху и прижимает Стайлза к постели вниз лицом. Шею Стайлза обдает тяжелое и горячее дыхание Скотта, а его тело никак не может выбрать между страхом за свою жизнь и невероятным возбуждением, и каким-то образом умудряется совмещать это.  
Грудь Скотта крепко прижата к спине Стайлза, сплошной жар и твердые мускулы, но его нижняя часть двигается, слышится шорох снимаемой одежды, и Стайлз догадывается, что происходит, как раз в тот момент…  
В тот момент, когда Скотт проезжается своим обнаженным членом по заднице Стайлза.  
Скотт двигает бедрами, его горячий член скользит между половинками, и Стайлз чувствует, что сходит с ума, потому что он и представить себе не мог, что это будет такое классное ощущение. Это настолько невероятно горячо, не просто близость кожа к коже, но факт, что это Скотт, и прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, Стайлз выдыхает: «Блядь, Скотти».  
Ритм Скотта сбивается, и он говорит хрипло:  
– Прости, я… это… это нормально?  
– Да, – яростно отвечает Стайлз, приподнимая бедра навстречу движениям Скотта.  
Тот стонет сквозь зубы и прижимается еще сильнее. Стайлз зажат в ловушке между Скоттом и кроватью, отчаянно втрахивается в одеяло и, кажется, готов заплакать от переполняющих его ощущений.  
Одна рука Скотта, с побелевшими костяшками, вцепилась в одеяло, а другой он держится за бедро Стайлза, обеспечивая себе еще одну точку опоры. Его длинные пальцы идеально совпадают с округлостью тазовой косточки Стайлза. Стайлза внезапно ослепляет вспышка видения: Скотт, крепко держащий его за бедра и трахающий его, и он беспомощно стонет в подушку.  
– Ннгх, – говорит Скотт. – Можно я?.. – он садится и рывком поднимает бедра Стайлза так, что внезапно его задница оказывается в воздухе. Обе ноги Стайлза спутаны джинсами, и он теряет равновесие, но Скотт крепко держит его за бедра, и ждет одну долгую, бездыханную секунду, после чего проталкивает свой член между ног Стайлза.  
Член Скотта оставляет дорожку смазки на внутренней поверхности бедер Стайлза. Они уже мокрые от пота, и Скотт с легкостью скользит туда и обратно. С низким рычанием он задает бешеный ритм, вбиваясь с такой силой, что все его тело трясется. Мир Стайлза сужается до шелковистого трения члена Скотта о его бедра и собственного болезненно твердого члена. Отдаленно он слышит тяжелое дыхание Скотта и свои судорожные вздохи, пока вжимается лицом в подушку.  
Не сбавляя жесткого ритма, Скотт протягивает руку и находит член Стайлза. Вначале он проводит ладонью по чувствительной головке, и бедра Стайлза беспомощно дергаются вперед, пытаясь впихнуться в руку Скотту. Другую руку Скотт сжимает на бедре Стайлза, со стоном притягивая его назад на свой член. С этого момента становится проще найти ритм, Стайлз раскачивается взад и вперед, между телом Скотта и его рукой. Скотт действует жестче, чем Стайлз, когда занимается этим сам, но его рука скользкая от смазки Стайлза, и это делает происходящее идеальным.  
Стайлз больше не способен рассуждать здраво. Его едва хватает на то, чтобы произнести:  
– Скотт, кажется, я сейчас…  
– Давай, – хрипло отвечает Скотт.  
И этого достаточно для Стайлза. Такое чувство, будто у него сейчас взорвется сердце, будто он выскочит из кожи, будто он сейчас кончит, что он наконец-то делает с низким стоном, на мятое одеяло. Он едва замечает, что бедра Скотта начинают беспорядочно дергаться, затем он замирает, и Стайлз чувствует тепло от спермы Скотта на своих бедрах. И одна эта мысль заставляет его снова застонать.  
Скотт падает рядом с ним, Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Скотт выглядит так же потрясенно, как Стайлз себя чувствует. Все еще тяжело дыша, он спрашивает:  
– Ты как, нормально?  
– Нормально? – повторяет Стайлз, обессиленный и улыбающийся. – Это было здорово. Охренеть как здорово. Нам стоит делать это не меньше чем три раза в день.  
Скотт смеется в ответ, и Стайлз, хоть он и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется полуголым, на испачканной простыне, рядом со своим лучшим другом, молча поздравляет себя со своим гениальным планом.


End file.
